Bump In The Night
by JustMeReally
Summary: When the kids go off camping for a few nights, things begin to happen when one by one they start to disappear.
1. Chapter 1

Greg – 17  
Andre – 17  
Keithie – 14  
Charlotte – 14  
Donna – 14  
Becky – 10

_When the kids decide to camp on the cliffs by themselves for a few nights, things begin to happen..._

"Greg, Keithie I'm trusting you to look after your sister you hear me?" Roxanne warned her sons as she hugged them goodbye.  
"Mom relax, she'll be fine. Becky's not stupid" Keithie sighed, eager to leave the house.  
Roxanne nodded and gave them one last hug before they left for the cliff path.  
"Be careful"

"Are there bears out here?" Donna questioned as they stopped for a rest  
Andre laughed "Yeah, loads and when you're asleep they're gonna eat you!"  
Greg whacked him upside the head, as the look on both Donna and Becky's faces turned to horror.  
"How about there?" Charlotte cried standing on a rock to get a better view.  
The others followed her gaze to a small patch of grass in-between several trees.  
"Looks good to me" Keithie agreed, grabbing his bag and running further up the path.

Donna gave a sigh of relief as she happily dumped the bags she was carrying on the ground.  
"Perfect" Andre stated following suit.  
"We get to build a fire right?" Becky checked "To keep away the wild animals"  
Greg laughed as he dropped his own bags "I promise you there are no wild animals' sis okay?"  
She nodded and turned to put her own stuff on the rock behind her.

As it began to get dark, they gathered round the lamp to play cards.  
"Go fish" Andre teased, nudging his sister as she groaned in frustration.  
"You're going down next time" Charlotte muttered under her breath, counting out the cards.  
Becky sat drowsily in the corner, a packet of open marshmallows lying in her lap.  
"I'm tired" Donna yawned a few minutes later "Plus we all know Andre will win again"  
The others nodded in agreement and began collecting the cards together.  
Keithie woke Becky up and she crawled into the tent she shared with Donna and Charlotte.  
"Night guys" Greg yawned leading Keithie and Andre into the other tent.  
Several murmurs came in reply before it fell silent.

As it reached midnight, a rustling sounded from the bushes. Were they being watched?


	2. Chapter 2

_As it reached midnight, a rustling sounded from the bushes. Were they being watched?_

Donna rolled over in her sleeping bag as she heard the noise.  
"Charlotte wake up!" she hissed tapping the sleeping girl beside her  
"Nnngghhh" Charlotte groaned slowly sitting up as the rustling came again.  
"You hear that?" Donna whispered.  
Charlotte nodded and her eyes widened.  
Both girls shot a look to Becky was still fast asleep in the corner.

In the other tent, Keithie woke first.  
"This is shiz" he grumbled stretching.  
"You talking to yourself K?" Andre muttered from his sleeping bag  
"Can you not hear the rustling?"  
Greg sat up with a sigh "I couldn't until you two woke me up!"  
"Well sorry!"  
Andre held up his hands to stop the brothers from fighting.  
"You hear that?" he asked  
"Rustling we know" Greg huffed  
Andre shook his head. "Charlotte?" he hissed "That you?"

In the girls tent Charlotte froze as she heard her name.  
"Andre? You awake?"  
"Yeah we all are. Come here a sec"  
"No you come here"  
"I'm older"  
"I'm smarter"  
"Really guys!" Donna's voice cut through the arguing  
"Did you two hear that?" Keithie demanded  
"Way to be subtle" Greg muttered  
Becky awoke at the sound of voices and sat up.  
"Why are you awake?" she wondered  
Charlotte jumped "We err couldn't sleep" she bluffed, not wanting to scare the 10 year old.  
"Me either, I'm quite hungry actually"  
With that Becky scrambled from her sleeping bag and crawled out the tent flap.

"Do you see anything?" Donna called fearfully from back inside  
"Yeah!" Becky cried causing the others to come tumbling from their tents.  
"What is it?" Keithie questioned rushing to his sister.  
"Footprints" she told them uncertainly "Is someone else up here too?"  
Greg shook his head firmly "Nah, it must have been from earlier"  
"Yeah right" Andre mumbled receiving a glare from his sister.  
The echo of a stick snapping from behind them, sent everyone dashing back to their tents...


	3. Chapter 3

_The echo of a stick snapping behind them, sent everyone dashing back to their tents..._

Next morning they were all tired after having no sleep.  
"I'm hungry" Keithie moaned slumping on the floor  
"You're always hungry" Greg snapped rifling through the cooler.  
Charlotte lifted her head and looked round "Where's Donna?"  
"Looking at that footprint again" Andre shrugged as he caught the food being thrown to him.

"It's definately from an adult" Donna told them as they ate  
"How can you possibly tell?" Keithie snorted  
"Well I don't see many kids with size 12's!"  
"That's a bit judgemental don't you think?"  
"Guys can you just shut up!" Charlotte snapped  
"What she said" Greg agreed getting up and brushing down his shorts.  
"Can we go home now?" Becky asked him  
Greg sighed and helped her up "Don't you like camping anymore?"  
"Not since last night"  
"Becky last night was probably just...a bunny or something"  
Andre shook his head in pity at his friends lie  
"Okay" Becky agreed reluctantly.

That afternoon, Greg, Andre and Charlotte went down the path to the lake for a swim.  
Keithie, Donna and Becky stayed to try and get some sleep.

"Dude do you remember how to skim rocks?" Andre asked throwing one in the air as he stood in the shallows.  
Greg scoffed and joined him, choosing his own rock "Of course"  
"Oh yeah then bring it"  
Charlotte swam quickly to the land as both boys raised their arms to throw.  
"Hey remember when your Mom hit you?" she teased Greg  
He sighed "How could I forget, I think I still have bruising!"  
"Man it was like 5 years ago" Andre protested before skimming his stone on the water.  
Greg shrugged and followed suit.  
They carried on for a few more minutes when they were interrupted by Becky running towards them.

"What are you doing here I thought you were asleep?" Greg asked dropping his stone in the lake  
"Keithie's gone. He ran off. What if he's eaten by a wild animal!" Becky panicked  
Greg frowned and jogged over to her "What do you mean gone?" he demanded placing his hands on her shoulders.  
"Him and Donna were shouting at each other and then he ran off"  
Charlotte chucked Greg his towel and the four of them began running back up the cliff path.  
Where had Keithie gone?


	4. Chapter 4

_Where had Keithie gone?_

FLASHBACK  
"You're not still looking at that footprint are you?"  
"I think one of our parents might have been checking up on us"  
"That's great, congratulations Sherlock mystery solved"  
"Don't be so mean Keithie!"  
"Look Donna, I don't care who it was last night, because they've gone and I'm still here"  
"Unfortunately"  
"What was that?"  
"I said unfortunately"  
"Well if that's how you feel, maybe I shouldn't still be here!"  
"Maybe you shouldn't"  
END OF FLASHBACK

"Is he back yet?" Becky called as they reached the tents  
Donna shook her head and buried it in her hands "This is all my fault"  
"Relax Donna, he always runs off in a strop. Even more than Becky" Greg soothed  
"Hey!" his sister cried  
"What if he's hurt?" Andre exclaimed dramatically  
"It isn't funny!" Donna snapped getting to her feet "I'm going after him"  
Charlotte sighed "Well you can't go on your own, so I guess we'll see you later" she said turning to the boys and Becky.  
Before they could argue, both girls had dashed into the trees.

"So much for sticking together" Andre shrugged picking up a bag of chips.  
Greg shook his head and grabbed his arm "We're gonna have to go after them, it'll be dark soon"  
He took Becky's hand and led the three of them into the trees too.

Keithie got up from the rock he was sat on, and brushed down his shorts.  
"I reckon I've scared her enough" he told himself  
He looked down the path to his left, and then to his right "Which way am I going?" he muttered.

"You don't think we should have stayed back with the others?" Charlotte called as Donna hopped over a tree stump.  
"We have to find him Char, if Keithie's hurt it'll all be my fault"  
Groaning Charlotte raced after her.

"Should we not just go and get Daddy?" Becky asked as Andre lifted her over a log  
Greg stopped and turned to her "If we tell Dad, I'm gonna get the blame, then Mom will kill me"  
She sighed and pushed a branch out of the way "I guess"  
Andre smiled at her as they both chased after Greg.  
"When I find him, he's toast"


	5. Chapter 5

"_When I find him, he's toast"_

"It's almost black out here Donna, we need to get back. Keithie could already be there"  
Charlotte stood still and leant against a tree.  
"And if he's not back he'll be out here alone. There are two of us to look after each other. Man up!" Donna scolded  
"Oh you did not just tell me to man up!"  
"Deal with it" Donna called as she began running again.  
Charlotte felt eyes on her and turned slowly, still not convinced they were alone, she chased after Donna.

Keithie kicked a tree stump in frustration.  
"SHIZNET" he yelled causing an echo to bounce off the trees.  
"Way to go Feder way to go"

"Man I can't see thing" Andre whined coming to a halt  
Greg turned "Do I have to hold your hand?" he asked  
"Dude, way to sound gay!"  
"Just shut up so we can find my idiot brother and your idiot sister okay?"  
Andre whistled as they began walking again.

"Charlotte someone's following us" Donna whispered  
"You feel it too?"  
Both girls stopped, grabbing each other's arms in the darkness.  
The sound of heavy breathing and footsteps drew closer.  
Without hesitating, Charlotte opened her mouth and screamed...


	6. Chapter 6

_Without hesitating, Charlotte opened her mouth and screamed._

The noise cut through the trees and bounced off every surface.  
Andre frowned "Charlotte?" he muttered  
"This is ridiculous" Greg groaned reaching for Becky's hand through the dark.  
"Dude I'm not kidding, that was Charlotte!" Andre panicked  
"We need Daddy" Becky whimpered  
Greg could feel them staring at him and he sighed "Fine, once we get our bearings we'll go to the house"

"Are you trying to burst my ear drums?" a voice demanded from in front of the girls.  
"Keithie?" Donna whispered  
There was a silence and Charlotte sighed  
"You know we can't see if you're nodding right?"  
"Oh yeah right sorry. Yeah it's me" he laughed  
Donna hit into the blackness, landing a lucky punch on his arm.  
"Hey what was that for?"  
"For being a nimrod!"  
There was another awkward silence then the three burst out laughing.

"Can you see anything?" Andre called  
Greg rolled his eyes "Dude, it's pitch black out here, no-one can see anything"  
"I might have my phone, we can use the torch"  
"You've had your phone this whole time?"  
"No credit left bro, chillax"  
Greg face palmed as Andre' face was lit up by his phone.  
He stopped and grabbed it from his friend, waving it around.  
"Be careful with it!" Andre snapped  
"I think we have a bigger problem idiot!" Greg snapped aiming the light around them.

"Greg is gonna kill you, you know that right?" Donna said as they tried to find their way back to a path.  
"He'll get over it, once he sees I'm okay" Keithie bluffed jumping off a rock.  
"Be careful genius, if you break your leg I'm not carrying you" Charlotte warned.  
Keithie laughed at her "Hey I'm light as a feather"  
"Yeah but you eat like a horse"  
Donna leant against a tree to get her breath back  
"So which way's home?" she asked  
Her reply was silence.

"How can she be gone?" Andre cried grabbing his phone back and waving it himself.  
Greg kicked at the ground, launching a rock onto the dark distance.  
"So my sister, your sister, your brother and Donna have all gone off by themselves"  
"I'm so dead" Greg moaned  
"Correction they're so dead. Especially when we tell our parents what they've done"  
"Andre. We're the ones in charge. We're the ones who're dead!"  
"Okay man stop saying dead!"  
Both boys groaned.  
"When we find them" Greg began "They're all going in that lake"...


	7. Chapter 7

"_When we find them" Greg began "They're all going in that lake"..._

Keithie sighed and pressed the button on his watch.  
"Guys it's 1am, I'm beat"  
"Well if someone hadn't have run off we'd all be tucked up in our sleeping bags right about now!" Charlotte told him  
"Alright I get it, my fault. Yeesh"  
Donna laughed sarcastically "You think?"  
"You girls are evil" Keithie muttered to himself.

Becky yawned and rubbed at her eyes.  
She'd lost her brother and Andre, and was now trying to find her way back to the house.  
Another yawn took over her, and she sat down against a tree.  
Her fear of the dark surrounded her, but in exhaustion she fell fast asleep.

"Man my feet are killing me!" Andre whined "Can we stop?"  
Greg sighed "We're gonna have to, it's too dark now, we'll only end up getting lost ourselves"  
"I thought we were lost" Andre mumbled slowly collapsing to the ground  
Greg sat beside him, leaning on a rock.  
"They'll be okay right?" he asked  
Andre closed his eyes "I hope so" he yawned before falling fast asleep.

When 6am hit, Keithie awoke and sat up.  
"What time is it?" Donna groaned as he shook her awake  
"6, come on, we can find our way back now it's light"  
The pair of them pulled Charlotte up, and they began jogging down the path.

Becky woke up, as a squirrel ran in front of her making her jump.  
"Aw hey little guy" she cooed, standing up.  
The animal scarpered at the sudden movement.  
Becky stood on a nearby rock and looked down the path, she could just make out the house in the distance.  
"Man we walked a long way" she muttered, hopping down again.

Greg watched in amusement as Andre snored with his mouth wide open.  
"Stop watching me" he said suddenly making Greg jump  
"Dude that's freaky" he told him sincerely  
"I know right, how am I still single?" he joked getting to his feet.  
Greg looked into the distance and sighed "Well there's the house"  
"Time to face the music buddy" Andre stated patting him on the shoulder.  
They began walking in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

_They began walking in silence..._

Lenny was on the porch reading a book, when Becky ran up to him.  
"Daddy!" she cried launching herself into his arms.  
"Hey baby, did you have fun?" he asked  
She shook her head and told him everything.  
Pretty soon, all the grown ups had gathered to hear what had happened.  
Roxanne held Becky close to her, for fear of her wandering off again.  
"What if they're hurt Dad?"  
Lenny sighed "We'll give them an hour or so, then we'll go looking alright?"  
Reluctantly, the others agreed, and they made their way back inside.

30 minutes later, Greg and Andre arrived outside the house.  
"You first" Andre sighed  
"I was thinking you first" Greg protested shoving his hands in his pockets.  
"Or you could both come in. Right now" Roxanne called from the doorway.  
"Here goes nothing" Greg mumbled, following his friend inside.

Donna picked up a rock and threw it over the edge of the clifftop.  
"Not bad" Charlotte smiled copying her  
"Do you think we're heading the right way?" Keithie asked picking up a rock himself.  
"Not a clue, but I hope so" Charlotte said watching him throw it too.

"Mom, before you go all crazy, I have something to tell you" Greg began as he and Andre stood side by side before their parents.  
Roxanne folded her arms and raised her eyebrow.  
"We kinda lost Keithie. Then Charlotte and Donna. Then Becky"  
"We were walking all night trying to find them though" Andre chipped in, avoiding eye contact with his own mother.  
Roxanne sighed, "Well one of your many problems was solved about an hour ago" she told them.  
Both boys looked confused, until Becky appeared in the doorway.  
Relief washed over Greg as his little sister charged at him, wrapping her arms round his waist.  
"You okay?" he asked squeezing her tightly  
She nodded and looked around  
"You didn't find Keithie?"  
Both boys shook their heads and bit their lips in unison.

"Right we're gonna have to go looking for them" Lenny announced checking his watch  
Deanne shook her head "If your sister is hurt in any way young man, you'll be eating through a straw!" she warned  
Andre gulped and nodded quickly as they all made their way outside.

Before they could get any further however.  
Keithie, Charlotte and Donna came wandering down the path towards them.  
"Charlotte sweetie!" Deanne called rushing to her daughter.  
Lenny gave a sigh of relief as Keithie came running over to him.  
"You are so grounded" Roxanne told him, before enveloping him in a hug.  
Lenny wrapped an arm round her and pulled all three kids closer to them.  
Kurt had Andre in a head lock, as the boy tried to hug his sister. Deanne still yelling at the both of them.  
Sally was squeezing Donna so tight she'd turned purple.

"Does this mean we can't go camping next summer?" Becky asked lightly  
"No way sweetie" Lenny told her as the others laughed.  
"Alright let's eat!" Kurt yelled "I'll fire up the barbeque"

As the sun went down that evening, the grown ups watched their children fall asleep. Tired out from their night of walking.  
Greg and Andre were lying on the sunbeds. Becky on Greg's lap, while Donna and Charlotte and Keithie lay on a rug on the floor.  
"No more camping" Lenny laughed quietly tearing his eyes away to look over the lake...


End file.
